


Highs

by whorror_jpeg



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Marijuana, Shameless Smut, Smut, Weed, pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorror_jpeg/pseuds/whorror_jpeg
Summary: Billy comes over for a weekly high with you, and ends up getting two.





	Highs

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Billy Hargrove x Reader
> 
> Prompts: none
> 
> Song: You Again- Garrickson and Qole
> 
> Request: none
> 
> Requests Are: Open
> 
> Warning(s): SMUT, weed, cursing (those are my new moto)
> 
> Word count: 1.3k
> 
> Author’s note: heheheheeheheheeheheheeheheheeh…. inspired by a dream i had ;) this gets explicit pretty quickly.

It was late, and you already knew Billy was on his way. He had called you, asking to get high, a sort of Saturday ritual the two of you. It started when he figured out you grew your own, and he’d usually give you cash or alcohol. You couldn’t deny that he was attractive, but that was usually ignored when the two of you got high. Tonight was different, you decided to give him an extra treat that’d cover the cost.

When Billy hopped through your window, he was greeted with the sight of you smoking out of your joint on your floor, in  _just_  your panties and tube socks, music playing quietly in the background, your back facing him and you looking over your shoulder.

“ _Shit_ …” he whispered, making you laugh, then kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket on your bed before getting equally as undressed as you, running his fingers across your shoulders before sitting in front of you. He took a hit from your joint, holding it in and closing his eyes as he let it out. He passed it to you, scooting closer to you as you inhaled.

“How’ve you been, Hargrove?” you asked, exhaling.

“Better. You?”

“Suspended.” you snorted. Billy gave a  _“well…”_  gesture, knowing why you were suspended. It wasn’t a secret that you’d gotten suspended after failing a drug test. At least you knew it was going to happen, and it didn’t bother you at all. You spent more time doing business than shitty school work.

The two of you continued this, sharing the blunt, and before it went out, you guided him by his cheek to your lips and exhaled in his mouth.

“ _Fuck_  that’s hot.” he smirked before actually kissing you. You bit his lip gently, eliciting a gentle groan from his throat. You let him go, taking another hit as he pulled you into his lap, making you wrap your legs around his waist, and kissing the column of your neck once. You gazed at his face, your high beginning to hit, and blowing the smoke out.

“Your eyes are red.” you giggled, setting your dead blunt into his hand in exchange of the chance to rub your hands against his chest. His hazy eyes looked down your body and back up, running his tongue along his lips. You leaned in, kissing his jaw and pushing him backwards on the floor. You sucked on his neck, aiming to leave a mark as he pushed his head back to give you more room. He gave a guttural moan gripping your hips and bringing them to his own so he could grind against you. You felt his erection under you as you ground against it.

“Ugh,  _fuck_ , baby.” he moaned, gripping your hips harder. You lightly scratched down his chest, making him shiver as your kisses got lower.

“You wanna do this?” he asked, pulling your head up. You nodded, sitting up and reaching for his pants and getting his wallet out from the pocket. His hands trailed up to your chest, and he sat up so he could kiss your breasts. You gave a breathy moan, running your hand through his hair as you pulled a condom out of his wallet.

“You’re so pretty.” he moaned against your chest as you sat up on your knees and pulled down his boxers. He brought your nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly as you put the condom on his dripping cock.

You brought his face up and kissed him, moving as close as possible to him, when he flipped your position. He was on top of you, trailing kisses down your abdomen as you wrapped your hands in his hair. His fingers rubbed you through your panties and he gave a smirk.

“You already wet, huh?”

He kissed the top of your cunt, making you squirm.

“ _Please_.” you begged. He wrapped his fingers around the waistband of your underwear and tugged them down, you kicked them off the rest of the way, leaving your socks on. Billy kissed your inner thighs, teasing you, then kissed your clit, giving it a kitten lick. You moaned, arching your back slightly as he reached up to grope your breast. You whined, lifting your hips in an attempt to get him where you wanted him. Luckily, he wasn’t in too much of a teasing mood, and took your clit into his mouth and sucked, gradually getting harder. You moaned loudly, tugging his hair, making him groan against you.

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum.” your back arched as you moaned loudly. He pulled off before your orgasm washed through you. You whined in complaint as he dragged his lips back up your body, licking and kissing here and there, before reaching your lips and kissing you hard.

His hand trailed down and greeted your heat, pushing a finger in ever so slightly and pumping in and out of you before adding another finger and fishing for your G-spot. You moaned and he smirked, finding it.

“Billy, please.” you moaned against his lips before he flipped your position again. You lined yourself up with his cock, slowly sinking down on it, gaining a moan from the both of you. Billy’s hands gripped your ass, one coming down to smack the cheek lightly, making you squeal.

“Bounce, kitten.” he growled.

“Oooh, little dominant, are we?” you chuckled, resting your hands on his heaving chest. He was holding himself back, you knew he wanted to take control by the tightening of his hands around your waist. He was  _desperate_.

You took his hand and wrapped it around your throat, Billy immediately gripping lightly. You began pushing yourself up and sinking back down, gaining a sort of rhythm.

“ _Fuck_ , yeah just like that doll.” he says, sitting up and suckling on your neck. Your hands moved to his shoulders and you began grinding your hips into his, bringing a hand down to circle your clit.

“Who else is gonna fuck you like this, huh?” he growled against your skin. You moaned against his ear, heat pooling in your stomach again as your lips  found the hot skin of his shoulder.

“I’m not a whore.” you growled, pushing him back. He chuckled, biting his lip. You moaned, throwing your head back, the cold air of your room hitting the wet spots of your skin Billy had left, making you shiver.

“You close?” he asked, rubbing your cheek lightly before dragging it back to your throat as you nodded.

He moved his other hand to your pussy, resting it on the top and using his thumb to get you off. And  _god_ , there was something about him rubbing it that made your orgasm come faster than expected. You shook as you came, high pitched moans escaping from your mouth.

“Holy shit.” he said, bucking his hips up as he reached his own peak, feeling you pulsing around him.

The both of you came down from your highs, you laying on his sweaty chest and kissing it lightly. Billy dragged his hands lightly across your back as your breathing slowed. He picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist and bringing his cock out of you, making you shiver at the utter emptiness you felt.

“I’ll be back babe.” he said, laying you on your bed. You covered up in your blankets as Billy went to the bathroom, presumably to clean himself up. When he came back, he grabbed both yours and his underwear, putting his own on before getting into your bed. You wiggled yours on under the blankets, giggling. Billy brought you close, hugging you tightly and kissing your forehead as you both drifted off to sleep, crashing from marijuana and sex.

“We should do that again.” you said quietly.

“I should do  _you_  again. No pot.” Billy responded, gravelly sleep taking control of his voice before the two of you ultimately fell asleep. 


End file.
